The present disclosure relates to a cushion frame for use in a vehicle seat.
For example, in a cushion frame described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-209074, a side frame (also referred to as a “lower arm”) and a bracket are fixed together in a state where a flat-plate portion of the side frame and a flat-plate portion of the bracket are stacked each other in a seat width direction and welded and fixed.
The bracket is a member to fix the cushion frame, and thus the side frame, to a vehicle. Therefore, a lower end portion of the bracket is directly or indirectly fixed to the vehicle. That is, the cushion frame is fixed to the vehicle via the bracket.